1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to elevator cars, and more specifically to a modular elevator car especially suitable for hydraulic elevator systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The various components of an elevator system are conventionally shipped to the job site and assembled, including the components of the elevator car. Thus, the field assembly time, and therefore cost, is a substantial portion of the overall system cost. Certain types of elevator systems are required in relatively low-rise structures having only a few floors, for use primarily by the handicapped. The portion of the total building cost of such a structure attributable to the elevators is thus relatively large, and it would be desirable to reduce the manufacturing and field installation cost of elevators suitable for low-rise structures.